Summer Love!
by Sweetcupcake852
Summary: i know i put it as a powerpuff girl but it not about them i will make one soon but this a really good story'what happens when ellie has to get a summer job and she is taken as a guy! will she fall for her boss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summer Love(rough draft)

Well this is my first story

This was inspired by my friends

(they have powers and Easter is a evil company)

"Girls, wake up! We're here!" Emy yelled in Eva and Ellie faces.

Eva woke up, but Ellie just groaned and hid her face further into the pillow she brought with her.

"Summer. No sleep." Ellie muttered into her pillow.

"Of course there's no school, Ellie , but we have summer jobs! C'mon! Get your 16 year old butt out of the car and let's GO!" Emy yelled as she tugged Ellie out by her hair.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ellie yelled as she climbed out of Emy's pink TSX.

Emy and Eva marveled at the beautiful sea while Ellie just yawned.

"Why are we here again?" Ellie asked as she yawned.

"I told you, we need to make money for college since the Mom and dad went overseas!" Emy said, not taking her eyes away from the beautiful sea.

"Right… It's hot." Ellie said as she headed straight to the 3 bedroom apartment that their dad bought just for them for their summer jobs.

Ellie went inside with her 6 suitcases and walked in.

She looked around then collapsed straight onto her bed.

"Ellie!" Emy yelled when she walked in.

"Damn." Ellie cursed. "All right, all right, I give up. Where are we working?"

"C'mon Ellie, And change, you look like a slob!" Emy scolded.

"Into what? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ellie asked scratching her head.

"A bathing suit." Emy answered, rolling her eyes.

Ellie groaned. "Do I have to? You and Eva only got me bikinis!"

"Yes, Ellie, you have to. And that's not our fault since you didn't want to come with us to go shopping."

Ellie growled and searched through her bag. Her face brightened when she had found a pair of shorts and a big T-shirt.

She smirked and held them up in Emy's face.

Emy's brows furrowed, but she decided to just give up and just leave.

Ellie slipped into the shorts and big T-shirt then looked outside.

She sighed and tied all of her hair up into a hat when she noticed that it was hot enough outside to cook an egg on the ground.

She smiled when all of her hair went into the hat, then went outside to walk out to Emy and Eva

"Why did you tie up all of your hair, Ellie?" Eva asked as she pointed at Ellie's cap.

"Ya, are you trying to be a guy?" Emy asked, joking as she laughed.

"No, but, you guys try having black hair and I'll watch as you complain as your hair gets hot and gross." Ellie said, putting her hands behind her head.

Eva and Emy nodded as they understood.

"Well, I'm supposed to work over here…" Eva said as she pointed over at a clothing store.

"And I'm the life-guard…" Emy said, as she walked backwards toward the beach.

"I guess I'm at drinks huh?" Ellie asked.

They nodded at each other and took off into different directions to their different jobs.

Ellie walked into the drinks/refreshment place.

She took her hat off before

Going in.

There was a guy with black hair and dark green eyes.

"I see you have a help wanted"

"Unless your a guy no job"

"but really need a job..."

Before I could finished he cut me off.

"there is a gas station down two blocks"he said with out even looking at me.

So I walk out and put a cap on again to be honest I looked like a guy kinda.

I walk in a low voice I said

"I am here for the job"

He turned over to her when she had walked in and his eyes brightened visibly.

"Ah! Perfect! We needed a guy to please girl customers!" he exclaimed as he pointed at Ellie

But before Ellie could change her mind about this, he pulled her away.

"Um… I'm not—" she started, but since her voice was pretty deep and she rarely wore make-up, it was pretty understandable for the guy to think she was a boy. She just went along with it. "Ya, so… anything I need to do?" she asked.

"Ya, here come serve some girls. Be nice to them while I make their orders." the boy said, "Oh, yeah, I'm george. What's your name, noobie?"

"Elli I mean…Elliot?" Ya, Elliot." Ellie answered, catching herself before she said her real name.

George noticed that the person in front of him didn't seem to know his own name, but ignored that fact and smiled anyway. "Okay, well, here is Kacy, and this is her twin sister Macy."

"No, actually, I'm Macy." Macy said as she glowered at George when he labeled her as Kacy.

"And I'm Kacy." Kacy said too as she too glowered at George.

Kacy and Macy looked exactly the same. They both had long red hair, blue eyes and a sharp nose. You wouldn't be able to tell which was which except for the way they wore their hair. Macy had worn hers in a pony tail with her hair parted on the left side, and Kacy had worn hers down with her hair parted on the right.

George rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry…" he laughed nervously. "Well, anyway… that girl is Jenny, and over there is Matt."

At their names, they looked up and smiled acknowledging Ellie.

Ellie nodded back.

"So, yeah, good luck, Elliot. I'll be back here, making the drinks. You take care of waiting tables. Then after you get the orders tell me or Jenny, then either of us will have you take the drinks to the table."

Ellie nodded and started walking over to one of the tables.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing…" George said.

Ellie turned around and as soon as she did, roller blades were thrown at her.

"Make sure to where those." George ordered as he smirked.

Ellie scowled but put them on anyway. She rolled over to the table.

"Hello, ladies, can I take your order?" Ellie asked as politely as she could.

"Yes, actually—oh, wow…" one of the girls said as she whispered to the girl next to her and she giggled.

Ellie sweat dropped. She had watched Emy and Eva long enough to know that when girls did that, they thought the guy in front of them was hot.

She sighed and said, "So, what will it be?"

"Um… one iced tea and a Shirley temple." the other girl ordered with pink cheeks.

Ellie nodded and took the menus and roller-bladed back to George and told them their orders.

George nodded and handed the drinks over to her/him.

Ellie took the drinks onto the tray and held it at shoulder length as she skated off to the table.

"One iced tea and a Shirley temple." Ellie said as she put the drinks down.

She started to skate back when she noticed Macy slip on an ice cube and was about to fall.

Ellie's eyes widened as she skated fast toward her in the process jumping over some of the tables and caught Macy.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she had picked Macy up bridal style since that was the only way to catch her.

Macy couldn't help but gape and nod.

Ellie smiled. "Good…" She put Macy back down on the floor gently. "Well… later." Ellie skated off.

Macy blinked. Once. Twice. "I've found him… my prince! Elliot?"

Ellie didn't hear as she kept taking orders of others.

George walked over to Ellie as she sat down at one of the tables and just sat there for her break.

"Hey." he said simply as he sat across from her.

Ellie looked up and rose an eye brow at her boss.

"Anything you need, boss?" she asked.

"Ya, that was pretty impressive when you jumped over those tables to save Kacy." george answered.

"That was Macy." Ellie said.

"It was? Oh, wow, you can already tell the difference?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, ya, it's not that hard. You'd have to be an idiot not to tell." she shrugged as she indirectly insulted him.

George had a vein pop in his head but ignored her comment. "Well, as I was saying… I was thinking, maybe we should hang out more. I mean, all my brothers think about are: girls, girls, girls."

Ellie huffed. "And all my sisters think about are boys, boys, boys." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh? You have siblings?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Emy and Eva." she answered simply.

"And Ellie?" he asked, smiling now.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Ellie too. Well, she doesn't focus that much on guys as much as them." she shrugged.

"Really, now. I didn't know the twinkle girls had a had a younger brother."

Ellie frowned. "How do you know who they are?" she asked.

"Well, who doesn't? Oh, don't tell me… You couldn't tell I was in the easter squad?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope. Not at all." she answered.

George got an arrow shot at his head like in animes.

"Ah. What did you mean by younger? I'm the same age as them." Ellie said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, you are?" he asked.

"Yes, jerk-face." Ellie answered as her eyes narrowed.

"Really… You look younger. I mean you don't really have much muscle."

"Hah? Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"I'll arm-wrestle you, then we'll see who doesn't really have much muscle!" Ellie yelled as she slammed her elbow on the table.

George stared at her arm. "Bring it on." he grinned as he took her hand.

He has really soft hands. George thought to himself.

I'm gonna kick his butt. Ellie thought to herself.

"Ready… GO!" And they both tried to force the other's hand down.

So far, their hands hadn't moved.

But then, George had pushed Ellie a little. George had kept pushing until her hand was almost at the end of the table. Butch smirked, but, Ellie yawned, smirked and slammed his hand hard on the table.

George blinked. Once. Twice. "I—I lost!" He yelled incredulously.

Ellie smirked. "How do you like that, for no muscles?"

"R-REMATCH!" He yelled, putting his elbow on the table.

"No thanks, boss. I don't feel like beating you again. Besides, it's time for me to leave." Ellie said as she got up from the table.

George looked around. He cursed. During the time they were talking, her break had lasted longer by about 2 hours and now it was the end of her shift since it was about 2 in the afternoon.

Ellie returned back to her home then searched through her bag for a bathing suit.

All that she could find was the pale green bikini that Emy and Eva had packed for her.

She sighed and put it on. Maybe Emy would treat her to something if she wore it.

She took off her hat and walked back outside. She put her hair up into a ponytail and went to go find Emy and Eva

She found Emy by the life guard tower place and she was talking to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. They were talking and laughing.

She sighed and went to look for Eva, only to find her still talking to a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

Ellie, aggravated that her sisters were only talking to boys, went out to the beach by herself.

She humphed and sat down on the green towel that she had set up for her. She laid back and just basked in the sun with sunglasses.

After a while, she felt shade on her. "Excuse me, you're in my sun." The rude person didn't leave. Ellie opened her eyes in annoyance and sat up to look at the person, prepared to kick their butt.

She sighed when she realized it was Ellie. "Oh, it's just you." she said simply as she just laid back down, ignoring him.

"Ouch, I'm guessing that's rejection of me sitting down here with you?"

"Um, duh." Ellie said simply again.

George didn't seem to care as he sat next to her.

Ellie opened one eye and looked over at him. "Do you need something?"

"Not really, just looking for your brother." he answered.

"Brother? Oh, Elliot? I don't know, he's probably still at the house or something. Who knows, maybe he's picking up a girl." Ellie said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun.

George seemed to be surprised when she said "picking up a girl". But shook it off.

"Well, when you see him, give him this." he said as he put a pin on the towel. "That's his name tag. Tell him to where it all the time when he comes to work. Well, see ya." George said as he stood up and walked away.

Ellie sat up and watched as he walked away.

"Hm… George was his name, huh? This'll be a fun summer."

I like this story kinda. It will

Come out cool

So, before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


	2. summer love Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I updated again before I do any other ones, I want to updated ever day If I can:D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summer Love

Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep!ZAP!

"Ellie! Stop breaking our good alarm clocks!" Emy's voice yelled outside Ellie's door.

"What makes you think I destroyed the alarm clock? I was just practicing my aim, gosh Emy." Ellie muttered into her pillow.

"Because, Ellie, I'm standing right here, and whaddya know! You're alarm clock is DEAD now! Poor thing! It was just trying to get a LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED SO THAT LAZY BUTT COULD GO TO WORK!" Emy yelled in Ellie's ear.

"ALL RIGHT! I GET IT!" Ellie yelled back as she sat up.

"Honestly, Ellie, it's only your 5th day of work and you're already reluctant to go!"

"Ya, well, you got the easy job: a lifeguard. I got the job of serving girls that have no idea what they're gonna order!"

"Well, you're the one who didn't want to be a lifeguard in the first place! 'Being a lifeguard is too boring, it's not like anyone's gonna drown.'" Emy quoted Ellie's making a poor impression of her.

Ellie groaned and picked out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that said "surfer girl". She read it again. "Well, I can't wear that." she said to herself and picked up a different shirt. She grabbed her hat, pulled her hair up, put on her name tag, and went out the door toward "George's" (came up with that from Rico's)

Ellie walked in casually and yawned.

"E-Elliot Um… I… that is… well, I… was hopping… I MEAN HOPING to… erm…" Macy stopped.

Ellie rose an eyebrow.

"I WAS HOPING YOU'D GO TO THE BONFIRE WITH ME TONIGHT!" she yelled.

"Uh…" Ellie was cut off.

"Elliot! GET YOUR BUTT TO WORK, AND WAIT TABLES!" George yelled in Ellie's ear.

The facial expression on her face when he yelled in her ear was one with wide eyes, small irises, and a slightly open mouth with clenched teeth. Her body was all tense as her arms were practically glued to her sides. She regained her composure and narrowed her eyes. "I GET IT! WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE YELLING IN MY EAR!" With that, she went off to a table.

"HEY!" He yelled after her.

Ellie turned around, "What." Once again, rollerblades were thrown at her face.

Ellie was ready though and caught them before they could hit her. She stuck her tongue out at George and put the rollerblades on.

She skated by a few tables. All the girls seemed too distracted so she moved to a guy table. But, before she could reach one, she noticed a bunch of guys harassing Kacy and Macy. Her eyes narrowed. She despised sexism. She skated to go save them and it was the perfect time to.

"C'mon, just come with us for a break," one of the guys said as he pulled on Macy's arm.

"Ow… NO!" Macy yelled as she pulled away.

Kacy glared at the guy. "Why don't you just leave us alone!" With that said, she stomped on the guys foot.

"Ow!" In his pain, he had released Macy.

Macy had freed her arm, but the other guys didn't let them off that easily. One of them raised a fist while his other hand had grabbed the collar of Kacy's shirt. "Why you little b—" he was cut off.

"Hey, didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls? Or are you that big of a jerk?" Ellie had grabbed his wrist before it had hit Kacy's face and squeezed it slightly.

The guy's eyes narrowed. He had to be at least 20 or so, which meant he was at least four years older than Ellie. He looked over her from head to toe. He ripped his arm out of her grasp and before Ellie could react, he had landed a hit on her cheek. "Don't try and act like a hero when you look so damn girly!" he yelled.

"Elliot!" Kacy and Macy yelled desperately.

Ellie's eyes widened. She touched her cheek. She was surprised to see a little blood off to the side of her lip. Her eyes narrowed even further. She hadn't gotten punched by someone in over 2 years! Let alone have someone draw blood! She was about to get up and punch the guy's lip twice as hard, but someone beat her to it.

George had flown into him and was now punching the lights out of the dude. They guys' buddies' eyes widened and prepared to jump on George, but Buttercup punched them all in the gut, knocking the air out of them.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! How dare you? How dare you!" George yelled as he continued to punch the guy.

"Move, george!" she yelled as George moved reluctantly from the guy.

He might need to go to a hospital later. His face was bruised, his forehead was cut, his lip was red from the blood, and he had a black eye.

Ellie almost didn't have the heart to punch him when she saw him in that condition. Almost. She grabbed his shirt collar and punched him in the gut. "Don't ever call me girly." She glared at him and he nodded. She dropped his head hard on the floor. "Good."

"Elliot, are you all right?" Macy asked worriedly.

"Fine. Never been better, why wouldn't I be fine?" she asked quickly.

"Well, you got a cut on your lip…" Macy said.

"Ya, man, it looks pretty deep." Kacy added, grimacing as she looked at it closely.

Ellie shrugged. "I've had one before…" About two years ago. Her teeth clenched unknowingly as she thought about how the guy had broken her streak of never having someone land a hit on her in two whole freaking years.

"Well, I'll take my break now!" she announced as she walked over to the bathroom.

She almost went into the girls room when she caught herself. Oh, god, I don't wanna go in the guy's bathroom She sighed. She really had no choice. She walked in the boy's bathroom. She plugged her nose immediately. GOD! This place smells like butt!

She took a deep breath through her mouth and held her breath as she looked in the mirror. The cut did look pretty bad. She moved her lip a little to reveal her teeth. She always did have fang-like teeth. It wasn't the force of the guy's punch, it was the sharp fangs that were behind the lip that cut it. She sighed, grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and dabbed her lip. It actually somewhat stinged.

"You know, Couldn't ya have asked for help?" a voice asked from behind Ellie.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned around to see George standing right in front of her. She jumped back from instinct.

"Relax. It's just me." George stated.

"Ya, I can see that." she retorted sarcastically.

"Rude as always." George shook his head.

"Annoying as always," she retorted again.

"Whatever, just answer the question."

"What question?"

"The question I asked when I came in!" he yelled.

Ellie thought a little. A look of realization hit her face. "Oh."

"Yes, that question. Stupid…" George muttered the last part.

Ellie heard him, but bit back her tongue. "Well, I thought I could handle it myself. I mean, if I asked for you, it would've been the same. After all, I am stronger than you." she said, reminding him of the arm-wrestling match.

"You could've told me to come over anyway though! What if the guy was some… I don't know, some guy with a gun or a knife… OR A BOMB!"

"What are you, a pessimist? He was probably only 20 years or so old!"

"No!" he yelled.

"Then, what are you! Overprotective of someone you barely know!"

"What does it matter! This isn't about me being overprotective! It's about you thinking that you could handle some 20-year-old guy!"

"I'm the twinkle girls brother I fight giant monsters, I fight against the end of the world, I fight against robbers and gangs, HELL, I fought against you and your super-powered brothers! What makes you think I can't handle one normal 20-year-old guy and his buddies with or without a gun!"

George was about to reply, but thought for a second. "When did you fight against me and my brothers?"

Ellie's eyes widened. CRAP! I forgot! He's only fought me as Ellie "Um… when… YOU HAVE A REALLY BAD MEMORY IF YOU FORGOT!" she blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Remember! That time… with you guys… doing…bad… things… ya, that time!"

George raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hurt! You don't remember!" With that said, she slapped him and ran out.

Ellie glanced at a clock. Thank god! Her shift was over!

She ran out and toward her temporary home. She let out a tired sigh. "I need to calm down." she said to nobody. She decided that she would go outside to the beach with its calm waters and the cool breeze.

She looked for some clothes. She realized they were all too boy-ish and George would probably recognize her as Elliot. She sighed and put on the bikini. She wasn't going to wear this thing all the time just to avoid George, so she slipped it on, went to the clothing store where Eva, worked and poked around.

A green shirt caught her eye. Well, not entirely green. It was green and white striped, had ruffled up short sleeves that were about 2 inches wide, the neckline was pretty wide too, with 3 buttons and lace around it. It was overall cute. She picked it up. Oh, geez! It was 18 dollars! That was like her earnings in two hours! She looked out the window and saw George walking around with the occasional look around. Shit! He's looking for me! She picked up the shirt and the closest bottom she could grab and went to the counter to pay for the clothes.

"Good afternoon, miss, would you also like our preferred—"

"NO TIME! JUST SCAN IT ALREADY!"

The girl at the counter nodded her head and quickly scanned it, took Ellie's 20 dollar bill, and gave Ellie the receipt and passed her the clothes.

Ellie hastily put on the shirt and white short skirt and quickly ran out.

She looked behind her. George was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"What's with you?" a voice in front of her asked.

Her eyes snapped open at the voice.

She tensed up. "Damn… caught." she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

She cleared her throat. "Nothing… nothing."

"Well, have you seen your brother?"

Ellie shook her head. Technically that's not a lie, since she has no brother.

"Well, tell him that you, your sisters, and him have to go to the bon-fire with us tonight. Apparently, my brothers asked Emy and Eva, so I guess I'm stuck with you."

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean, you arrogant bastard?"

George huffed. "Exactly what I said."

Ellie scowled and stomped on his foot then used her other leg to knee him to make him double over. After that, she ran off, but not before she said over her shoulder. "Like hell I'd go anywhere with you."

George was still on the ground, doubling over in pain. "I'll remember that tonight…"

Ellie stormed into the house, clearly in a bad mood.

Eva noticed her as she was just watching TV. "Ellie? Something wrong?"

"Nothing." she growled out.

"I hope it's nothing, because Emy says we have to go to this bon-fire tonight at 6."

Ellie turned. "I'm not going."

"Oh, yes, you are."

Both heads turned to Emy, who was clad in a pale pink bikini with a pink towel of the same shade wrapped around her waist.

Ellie glared. "You're not the boss of me."

"Actually, I technically am. Mom and dad left me in charge, so you have to listen to me." Emy smiled smugly.

Ellie growled. "That doesn't mean I have to go."

"I promised His brother I would go that we would all go! He told me his brother George would complain if he didn't have someone to hang out with since His brother and me will hang out together while Eva hangs out with his other brother."

"So, why do I have to hang out with the little booger?"

"Because that little booger says he knows you."

"No he doesn't!"

"Well, not you, but His brother told me he knows our brother Elliot." Emy gave Ellie a look.

Ellie's mouth dropped open. "You knew?"

Emy nodded.

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday. And since you didn't tell us, your punishment will be to hang out with him as Ellie and Elliot."

Ellie groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Ellie , we're not." Eva said, joining the conversation.

"I hate you all!" and with that said, Ellie ran upstairs to somehow find a way to switch from Ellie to Elliot in a short amount of time.

Mwahahaha, I can't think of names for his brothers tell

Me what you think

So, before you push back or close,

REVIEW!


End file.
